Prison Break: The new King of Sona
by P.M.Hall
Summary: Lechero comes back from the dead to haunt T-Bag. Bellick uses this to his advantage, as he formulates a new plan of escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Prison Break**

**Judgment Day**

"Ugh, where am I?" It was the strangest feeling, I was naked and alone. I was

surrounded by a bright light that threatened to blind me, even though I kept my eyes

closed. I also felt hot and cold at the same time, the floor I was laying on was like ice,

but the light felt like it was cooking me.

"You are in the Court of Eternity awaiting your judgment." "Judgment?" "Yes

Norman, you have committed many crimes in your life, and now you will be punished."

"Now wait a minute! I was just living by the laws of survival, and those are the only

rules that matter." "The only rules that matter are those that were created by The

Almighty."

"You mean God?" I laughed spitefully. "Where was God when my mother was

raped by her boss? Where was God when I was punished for being the only one who

cared about making sure that justice was served?" "We understand why you killed

that man, and we sympathize with the pain that you have experienced. But you have

killed other men who were guilty of far less reprehensible offenses. Everybody who

has sinned, and has not received The Almighty's pardon will face eternal punishment.

The man that killed you, Theodore Bagwell is a child rapist and murderer. When the

time comes he will get his due.

This statement shook me, I let filth like that into my company. If I had known who he

was he would have been dead the moment he came into Sona. Suddenly a deafening

voice rang out. "TAKE HIM AWAY! AND THROW HIM INTO THE DARKNESS

WITH THE OTHERS!"

Then I was grabbed by two enormous men, whose faces were shining light so

brightly I couldn't look at them. Before I knew it I was in pitch black darkness. I was

drowning in a sea of icy loneliness. All around me I could hear tortured cries, but I

couldn't see anyone. Then I was blinded by a flash of red light, I looked around and I

saw what must of been the Devil.

"Hello I've been expecting you, I have a little proposition that you might be

interested in. If you bring me back Theodore Bagwell, then I will make your stay here

more comfortable. Do we have a deal?" He extended his hand, and after a moments

hesitation I took it. Instantly my flesh boiled, and a strange symbol was burned into

my hand. "This will allow you to visit the world above, but only temporarily.

Remember our deal."And then he was gone.

**This is based of the Prison Break series, but obviously this wouldn't happen in the **

**show. I just thought it would be interesting to write a horror/slash about one of the **

**most popular shows in history. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Call Home**

"Am I ever getting out of this hell hole!" I almost shouted. In my anger, I had stood up, but then

overwhelming depression came over me, and I sunk weak kneed to the floor. There was no way

out now. Schofield had abandoned us to rot in here, that was his plan all along. I guess I

shouldn't blame him, not after all I've done to him. And if anyone deserves to be here, it's T-

Bag. But he's made himself the new king of Sona, and if he can't escape, he may as well be

comfortable.

I had thought T-Bag had found a way to get out, he had made me help him save Lechero

from the mob that was about to beat him to death. T-Bag had made me, made Lechero think that

we were going to bribe the guards to get out. I think that Lechero knew what was going on

though, he had pulled out a revolver and said that everyone who helped him turned out to be a

wolf in sheep's clothing. But then it seemed like he had given up, he told T-Bag to make it quick.

Though Lechero had resigned to death, he still struggled, and then it was over.

T-Bag had asked Lechero's hooker to bring some money over. Instead of using it to pay

off the guards, he went out into the yard and told everybody that Lechero was dead. He then

threw the money into the air, and they all made mad snatches at it. He was buying their loyalty,

he was buying Lechero's rule.

I've got no love for Lechero, not after what he did to me. Burning my back with coffee,

because he thought I had given him bad information on Schofield. Still that didn't stop me from

shaking like a leaf when I watched T-Bag smother him.

I was beaten nearly to death, after I was caught trying to escape. I survived, and I had no

broken bones, I knew I should be grateful that I was in good health, but I couldn't shake the

hellish gloom that was on me. I was brought back to the present, when I heard that I had a visitor.

Who the hell could that be? I thought. I hadn't had any visitors since that woman came to see

Schofield. As it turned out, that's exactly who it was. Consuela smiled when she saw me. "I've

seen the news" she said. "Everybody has" I replied. "Did you try to escape?" The look in my

eyes must have answered her question."Oh my God! You were lucky you weren't killed!" "I

nearly was!" I shouted back. "They beat me half to death, because they wanted to know where

he was going. And one of the guys I knew did die, he was shot, but it took almost a full day for it

to end."

Her eyes welled with tears, and she stuck her hands through the gate. I grabbed them, it

was nice to feel their warmth. "Do you have a phone I could use? I gotta call my mom, she needs

to know where I am." She gave me the phone, and I dialed my mom's number. As soon as I put

the receiver to my ear, I heard "The number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang

up and dial again."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nightmare of Power**

Ah! Life was good. I was finally at the top, and this time I was sure nothing could go wrong.

The best part was I was in love again, with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She

came to see me, and just when things started getting interesting, it happened. I felt a chill go

down my spine, I knew something was weird, because a few moments earlier I was feverish

with passion. Then I saw Lechero, and before I had time to react, he was gone. I just put it off

as a little trick that my mind was playing on me.

After all it had only been a little while since he had died. But the weird thing is I never think

about anybody that I've killed. Mary Francis must have sensed something was wrong, but I

told her not to worry, and I did my best to drive the vision from my mind. Later while I was

sleeping it happened again. I felt the familiar chill down my spine and then I heard his voice.

"How long do you think you can do this Teodoro? It's not as easy as you might think." And

then he was gone. He kept popping in and out all night long, now I'm not usually an insomniac,

but tonight I didn't get a wink of sleep.

I woke up the next day, feeling the worst I have ever felt in my life, not counting the time my

hand was cut off by John Abruzzi. Bellick must have seen how I looked, because he had his

old sneer that he used to employ as a guard at "Fox River." "What's the matter Teddy?" He

asked with a most unconvincing air of concern. I gave him one of my filthiest looks, and

walked past. "Didn't sleep good, last night did ya? It sounded like you had some terrible

nightmares."

At this I stopped dead. He had heard, and that could only mean the rest of the prison heard

too. "Has Lechero returned from the grave?" I didn't say anything, but I was

getting ready to commit another murder." "You may be happy here, but I'm not!" Bellick said,

finally getting to the point of his harrassment. I want out of here, and you're going to help me, or

I'll help Lechero get his pay back." "And just what do you plan on doing?" "A little expose on

the newly elected President of Sona."

"You son of a bitch!" "Takes one to know one." He said, fully regaining the swagger he had

lost when he first set foot in here. "I was the one who brought you in on Schofield's escape!"

"Yeah, and you're also the one who tricked me into thinking that you needed fifty grand to buy

our way out of here, but what you really wanted to do was buy votes from every sap whose in

here! I helped you save the man, just so you could kill him later!" "It's what I had to do to

survive!" "And this is what I have to do to survive!"

I was ready to make my move, but Bellick was ready to do his expose right then and there.

"One more step, and I'll tell everyone who you are." I couldn't do anything but concede defeat.

"Now I want you to get your little girl friend over here. Tell her to bring as much money as she

can. You do this, and I'll let you keep your office."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Exit**

I couldn't believe it, after all this time in Sona, I was finally going to make it out. I had a

woman on the outside who was waiting for me, and the moment I was free I was going

straight home to see if my mom was okay. Even though Scofield had abandoned me,

and practically left me for dead, I wasn't going to seek revenge.

I had it with this whole wild goose chase, from the moment I had started chasing

Scofield and Westmoreland's stash, my life has been nothing but a roller coaster of

highs and lows. One minute I felt like I was going to be on top of the world, the next I

was down in the dumps. Well not anymore, from now on it was the quiet life for me.

I couldn't stop pacing, my thoughts were whizzing around in my head. Why wouldn't T-

Bag's new hooker come with the cash. After what seemed like forever, she finally came.

Well it was about time, I saw T-Bag walking over with a frown so low it looked as if his

lips were going to fall off. I didn't care that he was in a bad mood, I had put my life on

the line for him, and he tricked me!

"Well here it is!" He snarled, and just as he turned away, I asked "How much did she

bring?" He turned around and spat, "She brought all of Lechero's assets! Count

it yourself!" Since Sucre was here, I decided to be a pal, and let him come with me.

After all, I had a lot of terrible luck lately, and I decided to try spreading some good

karma.

"Hey Sucre!" I called. "What?" He shouted, looking none to happy. "Come over here,"

and he grudgingly walked over. "I am walking out of here, and if you want, I am offering

you the chance to walk out with me." The look he gave me said that he thought I was

crazy.

"What the hell!? You can't be serious! Those pendejos out there, nearly buried me

alive, because T-Bag ratted me out, and told them I knew about Schofield's escape.

You seriously think, that they're gonna let us out!" I gave him a knowing smile and a

wink. "I don't think, I know." I opened the bag, and Sucre's eyes popped out. "Where

the hell did you get all of this money?!" I gave him another wink, and said "T-Bag just

got an inheritance, and he charitably decided to donate to me." After a few seconds of

silence we both started laughing. "You know Bellick, I never would have thought an

asshole like you could ever become a nice guy!" "Well, you know what they say, prison

can change a man."

"Come on," I said, "let's get out of here." "You don't have to tell me twice," Sucre

replied. We walked over to the gate, and we both started shouting and waving to the

guards outside the fence. After a few minutes when our arms were beginning to get

tired, and our throats sore, a few of the guards came towards the fence. "What do you

want gringo pigs?" We stepped forward, and suddenly rifles were staring us in the face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I shouted. "Hold on a second, I think what we have to say will

be very important to you" I opened the bag, and their eyes popped out like Sucre's

earlier.

"Where did you get this money?" One of them whispered. "From Lechero, but that's not

important. What is important, is that we are willing to give you all of this cash if you let

me and my friend here out." "You think we can be bought?" Said one of the guards with

a dead serious look on his face. "Well you thought right." They opened the door, but

before I stepped out, I turned around and shouted at the top of my voice, "People of

Sona! Your new King is nothing more than a child rapist and murderer!" There was dead

silence, and T-Bag's glare cut the air like a knife. "Have fun Teddy," I said, as I walked

out to meet my new girl, and to start my life as a free man once again.

**As I said in the first chapter, this would not happen in the show. Other than Lechero **

**making a deal with the Devil to come back from the dead, the rest that happened **

**seems very plausible. Bellick could blackmail T-Bag into helping him get out of Sona, **

**although the possibility of that happening in the show is very minute. Tell me what **

**you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**T-Bag's Dead End**

Oh! That bastard, Bellick! He had really screwed me over! He had promised me that he

would keep my secret if I helped him pay off the guards, but then he really stabbed me

in the back. I looked all around, the prisoners of Sona were standing still as stone.

many of them had looks of pure hatred, a few others looked completely surprised as if

they couldn't believe what Bellick had just told them.

Time seemed to stop, and then it seemed to speed up again. The prisoners who were

standing motionless just a few moments ago were now forming a circle around me,

tightening the chain of people around me as though they really were made out of

rope, rope that was going to be used to hang me!.

"Hey, uh, fellas." I said pleadingly. "You can't believe everything you here. That guy

hates me for some reason, clashes of personality." My pleas had no effect, the

prisoners kept tightening the human chain, and though I have never been

claustrophobic, I was becoming quite nervous.

Seeing that I was about to be set on like a gazelle by a pack of hyenas, I took out my

little insurance policy that I keep for just such an occasion. It was a knife that I kept

tucked in my pants, I took it out, and waved it threateningly around. I knew that I

probably would not survive this encounter, but I knew that I could probably take a few

guys with me.

"You assholes want some of this?" I shouted. "Who wants to get gutted?" Some of

the more yellow inmates hesitated a little, but they gained courage from their

comrades and a few moments later they all kept advancing on me. Some inmates had

nothing but their bare fists, others had knifes or shanks of their own, some had chains

wrapped around their fists, a few even picked up some loose rocks on the ground.

And then I saw him again, Lechero, he looked completely at ease. "Wont be long

now," he said quietly, and then just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished again.

One inmate made the first move, he had attempted to take me from behind, but I was

ready for him. I whipped around and plunged my knife straight into his chest, he

screamed, struggled for a moment or so, tried to pull the knife out, and then went

limp. He was gone.

"Who's next?" I asked threateningly. The rest of the inmates paused again, and

stared at their fallen comrade in arms. Then with an almighty roar, they jumped on

me. I felt the weight of at least twenty men as they dogpiled themselves on me, I felt

the endless punches and kicks, I felt the hot breath on me, I heard a few more

screams as my knife found it's mark, and I felt their hot blood gushing onto my

hands; but it made little difference. I knew that in a few moments my body would

surrender to it's immenent defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

I based part of this story on a Prison Break short that was created for the 3rd season there are about six of these shorts the first one is with McGrady and his dad. Two of them are with Sammy, one with his girl friend, and the second with Papo's sister. Papo was the guy who was wrongfully executed for Michael's and Whistlers first escape attempt One with Lechero, and his wife. One with T-Bag and Lechero's mistress, and my favorite, the one that I based part of this story on a short with Bellick and a woman who visits him thinking he is Michael Schofield. After it was put on the Fox site, it was taken off and I have had a hard time tracking it down. I finally did, here is the address for it, ru./search.php?queryPrison+Break+Visitations+Boxed+iN&uqs


End file.
